Nō
}} Nō (Japanese: ノウヒメ Nōhime) is a Warlord in Pokémon Conquest. In the games , Ranmaru, Ina, Oichi, Kai, Nō, and Ginchiyo]] In , Nō is one of Nobunaga's top generals, and one of the last people the Hero/Heroine needs to defeat to challenge Nobunaga himself. Her junior Warlord is Okuni. Warlord information Rank I |capacity=5}} Rank II |capacity=6}} * Transforms to Rank II by reaching a 60% link with Misdreavus or Mismagius while all Pokémon are registered in the Gallery. Default Pokémon Quotes * Start of turn: :* When asleep: ::"Still dreaming..." :* With low health or a status ailment: ::"Still a long way to go..." :* When victory is near: ::"Not long now till we can relax..." :* Otherwise: ::"Let us begin." * Start of battle: :* When attacking a castle: ::"Kneel before me." :* When defending a castle: ::"They shan't forget me in a hurry." * During battle: :"Everyone is giving it everything that they have—people and Pokémon both! How devoted you all are to your cause..." * When ordering to attack: :"Strike with !" * When ordering to go to battle: :* To a kingdom: ::"There's no need to hurry... Let's take our time and enjoy it!" :* To a wild Pokémon location: ::"Will this be enjoyable, I wonder?" * Upon forming a link: :"Come along, . You're my little precious now!" * When using an item: :"I shall use my ." * When using her Warrior Skill: :"I think this will be fun..." * After winning a battle: :* If she attacked a castle: ::"It's over already? How dull..." :* If she defended a castle: ::"That was it? Pah, barely enough to break a sweat!" * When defeated: :* If recruitable: ::"If I serve you, are you going to keep me satisfied?" :* If defeated by something other than the enemy: ::"Well, I enjoy the odd surprise now and then..." :* Otherwise: ::"Hmm... Our enemies are stronger than they look!" ::"Oh, this isn't so bad, you know..." * When being recruited: :"Very well... I certainly hope you'll prove worth my effort, though." * When there are 50 Warriors in the army: :"My word, we have as many as 50 allies! The Pokémon seem over the moon." * At the start of : :"Well, well. This is interesting. A contest to see who will become Queen of Ransei... Is there really anyone more suitable than me? Just watch... I will show everyone how...dangerous this beauty can be." * At the end of : :"Hehe... That was an enjoyable diversion. All those poor souls, looking lost on the battlefield... Hehe... How adorable." Profile An aloof and somewhat mysterious beauty who likes nothing more than watching talented Warriors in action on the battlefield. Trivia Historical origin Nō is based on the real-life of Japanese history. She was Nobunaga's wife. ( ) was her father and ( ) was her brother. ( ), ( ), and ( ) were all generals known as the that served the and eventually Nobunaga. Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Ghost-type Trainers de:Nō es:Nō zh:濃姬